Kintan
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Hutt Space – Si'Klaata Cluster | stelsel = Kintan System | zonnen = Kintan | manen = 3 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 412 dagen | rotatietijd = 32 dagen | klasse = | diameter = 12.054 | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Rotswoestijnen Archipelago Bossen Rivieren Magma velden | water = | bezienswaardig = Endless Wastes Fire River Gluss'elta Sea Gluss'elta Archipelago | inheemse = Nikto Kintan Strider | gemigreerde = Hutts | taal = Huttese Nikto | inwoners = 12 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Hutts }} 250px|thumb|De 5 Nikto rassen 250px|thumb|De Fire River op Kintan Kintan was de thuisplaneet van de Nikto die door de Hutts werd bestuurd. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Kintan lag helemaal in het noorden van Hutt Space, grenzend aan de Periphery in de Si'Klaata Cluster. Kintan was een gehavende wereld door eeuwenlange conflicten en strijd, niet alleen gevoerd door intelligente species maar ook door een strijd tegen de natuur. Kintan was ooit een blauwgroene planeet maar veranderde in een verlaten woestenij met tektonische activiteit en quasi onherbergzame berggebieden. Er stroomden lavagebieden op de planeet, net als er zich hete vlakten op Kintan bevonden en moeraslanden. De Gluss'elta Archipelago was een reeks van twaalf grote en een resem kleine eilanden. Deze archipelago omspande 4.000 kilometer in het zuidoosten van de Gluss'elta Sea. Dit was een turbulente zee die grensde aan het westen van de Wannschok, een uitroeiing van de woestijn die gekend stond als Endless Wastes, en aan het oosten aan de Burning Moon Range. In deze zee leefden nog enkele overgebleven roofdieren waarvan de Nikto zelden problemen ondervonden. In de Endless Wastes stroomde de gevaarlijke Fire River, een geologische anomalie dat werd beschreven door Xenogeomorphologists als een gesloten circuit van vloeiende lava. De rivier werd gevoed door zeven actieve vulkanen in de Burning Moon Range die hun magma in de rivier lieten vloeien. De rivier stroomde door de Canyon of Dispair, 40 kilometers tot aan de Ks’irasic, een vallei die de noordelijke gebieden van het Korsa continent scheidde van de Endless Wastes. Dit bassin vormde een soort ketel van magma waarrond Hyper-Ferrofeldspar Crystals groeiden, groot en stevig genoeg om een Bantha mee te doden. Het aantal slachtoffers in dit gebied was enorm groot door de tektonische activiteit, de gevaarlijke windstoten en de gevaarlijke ondergrond. De Burning Moon Range was tektonisch zeer actief. Bij elke maancyclus kon de baan van de Fire River zelfs verschillen. Bijna al het dierlijk leven op Kintan was uitgestorven. Veel van deze wezens behoorden voorgoed tot het rijkdom van de mythologie. De vijf Nikto rassen waren het intelligente leven dat had overwonnen. Cultuur De vijf Nikto rassen ontwikkelden zich elk in een specifieke regio. De Wannschok was de thuisbasis van de Kajain’sa’Nikto. De Kadas’sa’Nikto evolueerden dan weer in de gevaarlijke bossen van de planeet. De Esral’sa’Nikto evolueerde in de berggebieden en de Gluss’sa’Nikto op de Gluss’elta Archipelago eilanden. De M’shento’su’Nikto tenslotte evolueerde in de zuidelijke gebieden waar er veel roofdieren leefden. Glussa Island was een perfecte schuilplaats voor smokkelaars, piraten en Bounty Hunters aangezien er grotten waren die zo groot waren dat zowel schip als vracht er kon in verblijven. Nadat de Hutts de macht hadden overgenomen op Kintan van de Cult of M'dewshuu werden de belangen van Nikto door de Hutts vertegenwoordigd. Nikto konden uiteraard wel clanleiders blijven maar de Hutt Clan of Ancients had het op Kintan voor het zeggen. Geschiedenis De geschiedenis van Kintan werd doorspekt met geweld. Millennia geleden explodeerde de ster M'dweshuu waardoor Kintan werd geraakt door straling. Bijna al het leven op de planeet stierf uit en de soorten die overleefden, muteerden in enorme wezens, zoals de enorme Trogwhale, de Spine Dragons en de Tuskbeasts. Een ander wezen dat de ramp overleefde, waren reptielachtige viervoeters die de voorouders waren van de Nikto, het species dat Kintan zou domineren in de toekomst. Om te overleven, zorgden de vijf Nikto rassen ervoor dat quasi al het andere leven uitstierf. Zo bleven de Nikto als enig roofdier over op de planeet. De Nikto ontwikkelden zich en na het 4de conflict op hun planeet ontdekten Nikto astronomen de ramp met M’dweshuu. Dit gaf aanleiding tot de oprichting van de bizarre Cult of M'dweshuu. De sekte kwam aan de macht en regeerde over Kintan voor dertig jaar. De Hutts zochten echter naar hulp en expansie in hun strijd tegen Xim the Despot en arriveerden rond 25.100 BBY op Kintan waar de Nikto werden gerekruteerd in hun strijd tegen Xim. De Nikto waren echter technologisch verder geavanceerd dan de Klatooinians en de Vodrans dus koos Churabba ervoor om de Cult of M'dweshuu uit zijn macht te ontzetten en zelf de macht aan de Hutt Clan of Ancients over te laten. De Hutts en hun nieuwe strijdmachten waren succesvol in de Third Battle of Vontor waarin Xim voorgoed werd verslagen. In 4.000 BBY begonnen de Nikto hun overheersing door de Hutts in vraag te stellen en steeg de Cult of M’dweshuu weer in populariteit. Rond 1.000 BBY stak de Cult of M’dweshuu weer op en zij verdreven de Hutts kortelings van Kintan. De Hutts reageerden door huurlingen af te sturen op de planeet waardoor ze de macht weer in handen kregen. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis zaaide de Cult of M’dweshuu terreur in de Periphery en werd dit gebied door het BoSS als zeer gevaarlijk beschouwd. Tijdens de Clone Wars was het een andere traditie en organisatie die voor oproer zou zorgen, de Morgukai. Deze krijgers waren serieuze tegenstanders van de Jedi toen ze door de CIS werden gerekruteerd. De Republic kon een fabriek vernietigen op Saleucami waar de CIS een leger Morgukai clones aan het groeien was. Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Gamer 6 *Nikto Cultists Plague Sisar Run op HoloNet News *The Despotica *The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster *Geonosis and the Outer Rim *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-9 category:Outer Rim category:Hutt Space